Teenage Dirtbag
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song-fic to Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. Liley.


**AN: Song-fic time! Song is Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

__

Her name is Noelle  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour

Sixteen year old Lilly Truscott sat staring at the same girl she had been staring at for the last year and a half, Miley Stewart. She had been daydreaming about what it would feel like just to hold Miley's hand, any form of contact with the girl would be heaven.

Suddenly, the bell alerting that it was time for class change rung out, and Lilly smiled, standing up. She had gym with Miley next, and it was her favorite class, because she got to see Miley for longer then two seconds in the hallway.__

Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

Miley walked out of the locker room in Converse and a pair of socks going up to the bottom of her knees, a smile on her face as she talked to one of her friends.

Lilly was standing by herself near the back wall of the gym, and she watched, an eyebrow raised as Miley and her friend walked closer and closer to her. She stood up a little straighter, and watched as the girl she had been watching for what seemed like forever walked towards her.

At the last minute, Miley swerved and walked right past Lilly, walking over to talk to another group of her friends.

Lilly turned around and starting banging her head against the wall.__

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me  
Ooohoooooo

Lilly sat at her normal lunch table with her two best friends, Oliver and Sarah, watching as Miley sat down at the popular table, and started talking with Amber and Ashley, the leaders of the popular girls. Lilly glared at the table, and jumped when Oliver tapped her shoulder.

"Give it up, she'll never see you" he said, causing Lilly to turn her glare onto him. Sarah looked a little torn, but finally spoke. "As much as I hate to say it, I think the doughnut boy is right, Lilly, you two just aren't alike, at all" she said, watching as Lilly turned to glare at her.

Inside her head, Lilly knew that they were both right.

Sighing, she gave up and layed her head down on the table.

"You guys are right, she'll never like me, I'm just some dirtbag skater chick who wears ripped jeans and oversized hoodies, and she's popular!" she yelled, sighing again as Oliver patted her back lightly.__

Her boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
He drives an IROC  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me...

The next day, Lilly walked into the front doors of the school, only to be stopped when Oliver came skidding to a stop in front of her, trying to make her stop. "You can't walk any farther into the school, you have to stand right here and talk to me, for at least five minutes" he said.

Lilly rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, walking down the hallway and turning the corner towards her locker.

She stopped when she saw Miley standing in front of her locker, in a full on lip lock with her boyfriend, Jake Ryan. Lilly glared at the couple for a moment, but then softened her glance and walked over to them.

"I hate to stop this show of love, but you're blocking my locker" she said, trying her hardest not to sound cruel or mean. Miley pulled away from the kiss, looking about ready to apoligize, but Jake cut her off.

"Point being, loser, find somewhere else to store your stuff for the hour" he said. Lilly watched as Miley smacked his chest and told him to be nice, her fingers tucked him his front pocket. Lilly glanced there for a moment, and noticed that his pocket had a knife in it, sticking out slightly.

Lilly gulped and waiting for them to move, before stuffing her things in her locker and running off towards Oliver. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she couldn't help hoping that maybe, just maybe, Jake saw her as a threat.__

Cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me  
Ooohoooooo

"Lilly, stop staring, you're going to burn a hole in the back of her head, then Jake will really beat the crap out of you" Sarah said, putting a hand in front of Lilly's face.

Lilly snapped out of her trance, and turned to look at Sarah, a frown on her face.

"You're right, I should just leave it alone, and not even care anymore" she said, crossing her arms. "That's not going to happen, and you and I both know it" Sarah said, and Lilly groaned in defeat and slammed her head against the lockers behind her.

Sarah sighed and put her backpack behind Lilly's head, softening the blow.__

Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.

"I'm such a dirtbag, I swear, why can't I just-" Lilly started, but Oliver cut her off. "Ok, one, you're the best dirtbag on the face of this planet, and you can't tell Miley, Jake would pound you to the center of the earth.

"Maybe-" Lilly started.

"No, just settle for this, Miley doesn't know what she's missing by dating Jake and not noticing you" Oliver said, and Lilly smiled and nodded her head, agreeing with him.__

Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely.  
Lo and behold  
She's walking over to me.

That night was prom night, and Lilly found herself standing in a corner by herself while Oliver and Sarah slow danced. Lilly rolled her eyes as she watched Oliver spin Sarah around in a circle, both of them laughing loudly, catching the attention of most of the gym.

Lilly looked up, just in time to see Miley heading straight for her.__

This must be fake  
My lips starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?

Lilly watched, thinking that Miley was going to turn suddenly like last time, and she kept her eyes on the girl, waiting for her to walk over to where Jake was standing with a couple friends.

But to Lilly's surprise, Miley kept coming straight for her, and she straightened up, getting her hopes up, but expecting to have them shattered when Miley suddenly turned again.

Miley stopped in front of Lilly and smiled, shocking the other girl. How did Miley even know who she was? And why the hell was she standing in front of her like she wanted to talk?

_She says,  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday  
Don't say maybe.  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Like you_

"I've got two tickets to that multi-band rock concert on Friday, why don't you come with me?" Miley asked, smiling still. Lilly was in too much shock to really say a word, so Miley patted her shoulder lightly, still smiling, which shocked Lilly.

"Are you pranking me?" Lilly finally asked, then cursed inside her head.

"No, I really want you to come with me, Jake was being a bit of a jerk, so I decided he wasn't worth it, I've always had more interest in hanging with you and your friends anyway, you all seem more like me, but Jake can be..." Miley started, stopping.

"Freaking scary?" Lilly asked, and Miley laughed, making Lilly smile.

"So, are you coming, it can be...a date?" Miley asked, looking almost scared of being rejected. "Weird, I always thought you thought I was just a stupid dirtbag" Lilly said, smiling again.

"Here's the thing, I'm a dirtbag too, you just never knew it, so, concert, yes, or no?" Miley asked, her smile growing. "I'm going to have to say...yes" Lilly said, and Miley smiled and handed Lilly one of the tickets.

Suddenly, the song changed, and a song by Nickelback started blasting, and Lilly and Miley smiled at each other.

"Dance?" they both asked, and then they both nodded, and walked onto the dance floor, ignoring the stares they were getting from Jake and everyone else in the gym.

**AN: Sucky.**


End file.
